The Girl Next Door
by Huge8itch
Summary: Este fic es mi participación en el concurso Sburb Session Ap13. Mi familia eran las Serket como no podía ser de otra manera, y mi frase era "Había cosas que jamás sucederían". Como todos los que me suelen leer saben, me encantan los slice of life y llenar "lagunas" del canon es casi un trabajo para mí. Además había demasiado humanstuck lol


Una gota de espesa sangre azul se estrelló suavemente contra el suelo al caer por el borde de la camilla.

Vriska abrió los ojos despacio... o al menos lo intentó. Podía notar un fuerte zumbido en la cabeza que apenas la dejaba pensar. Cada pocos segundos sentía como sus pulsaciones se concentraban con una punzada de dolor en su ojo izquierdo. Trató de llevarse la mano al lugar, frotarse para aplacar la picazón, pero su mano nunca llegó.

Se encontraba en un estado de letargo tal, a causa de las anestesias, que la desorientación mandaba por encima de su sentido común.

Había sido culpa de Terezi. Eso sí alcanzaba a recordarlo. Lo furiosa y asustada que se había sentido en aquel momento, tirada en el suelo rodeada de su propia sangre. Poco a poco las imágenes de lo ocurrido terminaron por regresar a su memoria como simples flashes inconexos.

Con cuidado, se incorporó lo mínimo para mirar a su alrededor. El lugar le era familiar, muy familiar a decir verdad. Casi parecía su propia colmena, si no fuese por todos esos trozos desperdigados y maltrechos de robots rotos y los nauseabundos pósters de hoofbeats desnudos que siempre le provocaban arcadas.

Se incorporó un poco más, buscando por la habitación, frustrada por la pérdida significativa de su campo de visión y la reducida percepción de la profundidad con la que contaba ahora.

-¿Equius...? -una voz gutural se escapó de su garganta.

No había rastro de él a su alrededor. Se sentó dejando que sus piernas colgasen por el borde de lo que más que una camilla, parecía una simple mesa de trabajo. Con cuidado puso un pie en el suelo, luego el otro, y tambaleándose se dirigió a la puerta. Aún se sentía extraña al no poder mover su brazo y recordaba haber leído algo sobre que cuando alguien pierde una extremidad muy bruscamente, a veces es posible que pueda sentirla aunque ya no estuviese; como un brazo fantasma.

Una sonrisa triste asomó a su rostro mientras buscaba, abriendo puertas al azar. Un brazo fantasma sería lo más estúpido que podría pasarle en esos momentos.

Tras muchas, muchas puertas, muchas más de 8, donde había perdido la cuenta, encontró a Equius. En un gran escritorio, de espaldas a ella, rodeado de trozos de metal y herramientas, tornillos y con un potente foco apuntando a la zona de trabajo.

-Hola... -murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase, apenas moviendo los dedos. Vriska se sentó a su lado, en un taburete dispuesto especialmente para ella y le miró.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó aunque sabía más que de sobra la respuesta.

-Un brazo.

Vriska tragó saliva, sintiendo el inconfundible sabor de la sangre que aún impregnaba su boca bajar por su garganta.

-¿Cuándo...?

-Hace un día y medio -dijo Equius sin apartar la vista del destornillador- Estabas malherida. Te traje aquí y traté de despertarte, pero no reaccionaste. La sangre. Ya sabes -cogió una diminuta bolita de metal y la insertó en una de las ranuras de los nudillos, comprobando después si se desplazaba adecuadamente.

-Fue culpa de Terezi, ¿verdad?

Equius negó lentamente.

-No sé de quien es la culpa. Pero no iba a dejar que te desangrases hasta morir.

Vriska se llevó la mano a la herida de su hombro, la cual supuraba de azul intenso entre los vendajes.

-Gracias, supongo.

-No me las des. Si no te hubiera encontrado, estarías muerta -levantó el brazo robot dando los últimos retoques a la articulación del codo y con una media sonrisa extraña se giró hacia ella.

-Lo sé.

Vriska observó su nuevo brazo, estilizado y brillante, recién pulido. Cinco dedos perfectos, iguales a los suyos, una muñeca delgada y la palma de la mano tal y como la recordaba. Estaba segura de que sí se esforzaba podría ver incluso sus huellas dactilares. Lo tocó con la punta de los dedos y el frío del metal casi la pilló desprevenida. Apartó la mano recelosa y Equius frunció el ceño.

-¿No te gusta? He tratado de recrearlo lo más fielmente posible... creo que ha quedado bastante aceptable dado el breve lapso de tiempo que he tenido para encontrar materiales y confeccionar los planos.

La chica permaneció callada, mirando aquel amasijo de tuercas y engranajes que se perdían en el interior del codo estirado y suspiró resignada, bajando la cabeza. Equius acercó su silla de trabajo a ella y apartó la camisa para empezar a desenvolver los vendajes sucios que cubrían su hombro. Una vez a la vista lo limpió a conciencia, recibiendo no pocas muecas, quejidos y siseos. Colocó los enganches en su posición y conectó el circuito para que obedeciese las corrientes eléctricas de los impulsos nerviosos de Vriska.

-Mueve un dedo...-susurró- No, no todos los dedos. Sólo uno. No aceleres innecesariamente el proceso.

Vriska le obedeció, movió los dedos uno por uno, lentamente. Luego la muñeca y por último el codo.

-Al parecer todo funciona a la perfección -Equius sonrió satisfecho, mostrando sus dientes rotos- No es porque lo haya fabricado yo pero, es una obra maestra de la ingeniería.

-Es igual al de Mindfang... -musitó ella.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada... -apartó la mirada, esquiva- ¿De verdad no estás enfadado? Por lo de... ya sabes...

-Claro que estoy enfadado.

-Tú estás enamorado de ella, ¿no?

El chico se quitó las gafas de trabajo y se masajeó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, resoplando.

-Ambos sabemos que aunque lo esté, no es algo posible. **Hay cosas que jamás sucederán,** y lo de Aradia es una de esas cosas.

-¿Sabes que a ella le gusta Sollux? Le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo a buscarlo cuando se lo dije.

-Sí. Sí lo sé.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Él parpadeó confuso.

-Quiero decir, ¿qué piensas hacer para que Aradia sea tu Matesprit?

-N-nada... -bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-¡Muy mal!-Vriska levantó los brazos con una mueca de dolor por el metal clavándose en su piel- Yo podría ayudarte. Podría devolverte el favor por... bueno no dejarme morir sola. Así estaríamos en paz de nuevo.

El chico levantó la vista ligeramente alzando una ceja desconfiado. No es que considerase a Vriska una idiota, pero desde luego no era una amiga fiable y una enemiga a tener en cuenta.

-Vamos a devolverla a la vida. Quiero decir, vas. Vas a crearle un soulbot, un robot en el que pueda habitar su espíritu y que le permita volver a sentirse viva. ¿No es una idea fantástica? Sí, ya lo sé no me des las gracias.

-Para crear un soulbot se requieren muchas cosas...

-¿No puedes hacerlo? -dijo toqueteando los enganches del hombro, aún acostumbrándose al peso del brazo de metal.

-Se necesitan unos metales concretos, planos, diseño... y sangre. No tengo sangre de rustblood.

Vriska se levantó de golpe y se puso las manos en la cintura con una risa.

-Piensa un poco, Equius.

Le acercó una toalla con una sonrisa socarrona y se dirigió a la puerta dando saltitos.

-Vriska tienes que reposar. No debes forzar el mecanismo.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí... -movió la mano de metal quitándole importancia al hecho de que apenas veía y se comenzó a reír, agarrando el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Pero de qué te ríes?

Vriska le miró desde la puerta y se pasó la lengua por los colmillos con esa mirada picara y penetrante que siempre ponía cuando las suculentas y jugosas ideas se comenzaban a agolpar en su cabeza.

-No tienes que saber tanto, Zahhak. Tan sólo construye ese robot -sentenció cerrando la puerta y una risa aguda que le erizó el vello de la nuca se hizo eco en el silencio de la noche Alterniense.


End file.
